Love in Hunger: The 97th Hunger Games
by nhutcheson
Summary: Emotion Controls? This can't be your ordinary Hunger Games.
1. Tribute Form

I know what you're thinking: WHOA! Another submit your own tribute story. That usually gets thrown away like an ugly puppy before the Games even begin.

But not this story. Nope. Granted, I will be gone throughout the summer, but I PROMISE that it'll be a good type of gone. Like the kind that when I get back you'll cry for joy when you see the next update.

Anyway, the Gamemakers have decided to do the Games a little bit differently this year. Mostly to remind the Districts that the Capitol can do whatever it wants: even change the Games. Submit your Tribute and see how this Games will play out :D  
>Feel free to submit two tributes:)<p>

**Tribute Form **

Name: 

Age: 

District: 

Gender: 

Appearance: 

Personality: 

Brief History: 

Family: 

Strengths: 

Weaknesses: 

Token: 

Open to romance? 

Open to alliance? 

Extra: 

_May the odds be ever in your favor..._


	2. Tribute List One

First Tribute List.

So, yes. You'll find Tributes here that you have not found in the reviews. I had to move them over and stuff. Alas, do not fret! ALL tributes have an equal chance of becoming the Victor.

As you see, I have already marked who I wish to perish the Blood Bath and early on in the Games. However, if you just HAVE to have a certain District (like me) and it says Blood Bath or Early Death, just add that in to the top of your form and i'll probably give you what you want.

I thank you all very much for your tributes.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

D1

Male: Merit Glitz

Female: Blood Bath

D2

Male: Storm Labry (13)

Female: Adalarra Victor (12)

D3

Male: Blood Bath

Female: Elettra Cache

D4

Male: Trent Devereux (17)

Female: Coral Havet (17)

D5

Male: Blood Bath

Female: Early Death

D6

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Ancina Eir (15)

D7

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Blood Bath

D8

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Riley Rynne (16)

D9

Male: Blood Bath

Female: **OPEN**

D10

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Normandy Amstercrux (16)

D11

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Alana Hazel (14)

D12

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Early Death


	3. The Gamemaker's Plan

GAMEMAKER POV

"But, sir...Can we do that?" my assistant asked me quietly.

"Of course we can!" I proclaimed. Silly man. These are the _Hunger Games_. We can do anything! The sooner everyone learned that, the better off they all were.

We had been sending children to their deaths for 96 years now and 97 was going to be one not soon forgotten. The Victor coming out of this one will _wish_ they would have died. They will beg for death. Every night in their nightmares, they will remember what they have saw. The people who died. The pain they suffered. The losses they went through just to come back to a life of "eternal fame." How many of those sorry excuse for Victors really enjoy their lives? None of them. They all hate the Games, the Capitol, the Gamemakers...Me. And I do say, that is just the way I like it.

"We will plant the chips in them while they are on the trains. Then, swipe every one's memories. No one will ever know. It's _genius._ Nothing can go wrong. Oh, just to think of it!" I smiled devilishly at my brilliant plan. I really am just too good.

I pictured the Capitol with all their off the wall emotions as they watched what will be the very best Games in history. They will just eat this up.

Animals, I thought. So simple minded. All it takes is a few fake emotions and some deaths and all of them will be pouring in the money to keep their favorite Tributes alive. Such a pity, I though sarcastically.

I was ready. Reaping Day could not come soon enough. It is, after all, one of my favorite days of the year.

And odds had nothing to do with it.

Let the Games begin.


	4. Tribute List Update

Second Tribute List

I'm pretty sure every one has decided to be a bit racists toward the guys. They can't be THAT bad! So PLEASE, i'm begging you. Male Tributes.

I thank you all very much for your tributes.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

D1

Male: Merit Glitz (17)

Female:_ Blood Bath_

D2

Male: Storm Labry (13)

Female: Adalarra Victor (12)

D3

Male: _Blood Bath_

Female: Elettra Cache (16)

D4

Male: Trent Devereux (17)

Female: Coral Havet (17)

D5

Male: _Blood Bath_

Female: _Early Death_

D6

Male: _Early Death_

Female: Ancina Eir (15)

D7

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Alesana Marie (17)

D8

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Riley Rynne (16)

D9

Male: _Blood Bath_

Female: Jessica Wild (17)

D10

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Normandy Amstercrux (16)

D11

Male: **OPEN**

Female: Alana Hazel (14)

D12

Male: **OPEN**

Female: _Early Death_


	5. Districts 1 through 6 Reapings

Hey guys! So, I still REALLY need GUY tributes. PLEASE.

I'm going to be gone for the next week, but i'm working on having someone still work on this for me. I just...need the guy tributes...*sigh* :) the next update will be Sunday, June 18 due to a trip i'm taking. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me and leave me alone to die. **I WILL BE BACK.**

SO: Here are the Reapings. Districts One through Six.

Top of Form 1

I lifted my face from my hands and pushed back my hair. My father slipped his arm around my mother and she laid her head on his shoulder. My brother shifted uncomfortably in his chair. I imagined my little brother, asleep in the next room. To young to know what has happened today.  
>The television flickered to life in front of me. The symbol of the Capitol shown bright and proud along with the anthem playing in the background.<p>

Sick. 

District One came to life in front of us. It was one of the larger districts and definitely one of the best as far as living conditions go. The all too peppy Capitol escort stood in front of the podium and smiled over the crowd. 

"Ladies first," she declared. "Libby Asht-" but she was cut off as a girl volunteered and stepped onto the stage. 

"I'm Veronica Bearings," she announced proudly. People cheered for her. I sat silently as the first of 24 tributes stepped up to play with death. 

"Excellent! On the the boys!" the escort said. "Tassle Gli-" 

"NO! I volunteer!" I boy stumbled onto the stage. Boy? No. He was a man. He was very tall and muscular with short blonde hair. "I volunteer," he said again. "My name is Merit Glitz. I will go in for my brother." His eyes were filled with understanding and love. The screen changed to what must have been his brother. With tear filled eyes, he said the only thing he knew to say, "Thank you." 

The screen dissolved and up came District Two. It looked almost the same as District One. A man escort was standing center stage and was holding a slip of paper. "Adaralla Victor!" he boomed. Out of the crowd stepped a tiny girl with long dark hair. When the camera found her face, she had a long scar cutting through her slanted right eye. The girl's face was set and she mounted the stage with grace, glaring at the crowd around her. "And your male tribute is...James Labry!" 

"I volunteer!" Hmm, I can see a trend starting. The boy who volunteered had interesting black hair that was streaked with blue and looked to be about thirteen- older than the girl. He pushed the other boy backward after saying something to him quietly. 

"Good, very good," the man said. "And what is your name, son?" 

"Storm Labry," he said coolly. 

"Congratulations! Please shake hands," he instructed. 

Storm offered his hand to the girl, who in turn rushed toward him and pushed him to the floor. Before she could hurt him further, a group of Peace Keepers picked the kicking girl up and began dragging her away. She was screaming, "WHY STORM? WHY COULDN'T YOU LET HIM DO THIS? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" 

Her eyes had turned from green to red. 

District Three. Home. The TV was filled with shots of what I had witnessed earlier today. Our district escort stood on our small stage holding the same dreary paper he did earlier today. I whispered the name as be cheered it, "John Holiday." John came out of the crowd and continued to look around, searching for someone who would never be there...a volunteer. A volunteer to shave his life. Not this time. 

John reached the stage with those same searching eyes and the girl tribute was announced, "Elettra Chache." A small, mousy looking girl emerged from the group of sixteen year olds. She wore a fun colored head band, just as she does everyday. I sighed inwardly...I knew her, too.  
>All too soon John and Elettra left and the beautiful sea side of D4 rolled out in front of us. <p>

The crowd was sun kissed. The male escort stood out like a flamingo against a rain cloud with his light purple skin and teal and pink hair. The gave a laugh and suggested, "Should we mix it up a bit? Boys first!" He pulled a name read, "Trent Devereux!" An older guy with perfect bronze hair and D4's signature sea green eyes ran onto the stage pumping his fist into the air and shouting. 

"What a lovely young man," my mother commented. 

"Hmm. Yeah," I replied sarcastically. I couldn't' understand why someone would act this way. Oh well. 

"Yes, yes! Very good! Now, the ladies!" Another slip of paper. "Coral Havet!" 

No one came forward. 

"Coral Havet? Please step up." 

There was a small commotion as girls started pushing a skinny girl toward the stage. She had wispy blonde hair and big, round eyes. Her pink lips quivered, but said nothing. 

She stood at the bottom of the steps and the escort said, "Coral," very quietly. She looked up at him slowly. "Coral, please come up." 

She looked back at the ground and picked her foot up and began climbing the steps, appearing to be whispering to herself. 

"Poor dear," my brother said. 

The visions of the girl named Coral played through my mind through the District Five Reapings. I managed to catch that the boy was twelve and the girl had a break down. District Six came and the boys went first. This boy was fifteen and small. The girl on the other hand was almost scary looking. Her features were very sharp and her skin was unnaturally pale. Her name was Ancina Eir. She is 15 and looked extremely uncomfortable. Her fist were clenched together and her brow was knit together. She face flushed pink when she faced the crowd and it looked like she was holding her breath. She never made eye contact with anyone, but just stood there, waiting to move forward and away from this moment. 

_May the odds be ever in your favor. _

Bottom of Form 1


	6. Final Tribute List

NOTE: I'm back! My trip was amazing AND I have all my Tributes!

So: Here is the final Tribute List.

D1

Male: Merit Glitz (17)

Female: Blood Bath

D2

Male: Storm Labry (13)

Female: Adalarra Victor (12)

D3

Male: Blood Bath

Female: Elettra Cache (16)

D4

Male: Trent Devereux (17)

Female: Coral Havet (17)

D5

Male: Blood Bath

Female: Early Death

D6

Male: Early Death

Female: Ancina Eir (15)

D7

Male: Larson Hemano (18)

Female: Alesana Marie (17)

D8

Male: Blood Bath

Female: Riley Rynne (16)

D9

Male: Trenton Sacramento (16)

Female: Jessica Wild (17)

D10

Male: Griffin Bennetts (13)

Female: Normandy Amstercrux (16)

D11

Male: Wist Mendham (16)

Female: Alana Hazel (14)

D12

Male: Slate Grayson (15)

Female: Early Death


	7. Districts 7 through 12 Reapings

Disclaim: I don't own the Hunger Games.

**Districts Seven through Twelve Reapings**

Oh, goodness.

I love the Hunger Games.

Ever since I won, it has consumed me in every way. I love watching it, mentoring, sponsoring...and I love the fame. People know me everywhere I go. They cheer my name. Here in the Capitol, they all fight just to get a good look at me.

I'm not mentoring this year, so i'm in the Capitol watching the reruns with my fellow Victors. Victor's Spire is lit up tonight, like it is only during the Games every year. I'm sitting in front of the huge screen along side some fellow Careers and a few others who are interested in what is going on.

Someone I didn't care about made a joke, and I faked a laugh. He wasn't funny. Some of these Victors I wish I could kill. They are so dumb. In my opinion, if you aren't a Career, you never really win. It's only luck: and dumb luck at that.

"Hey, man! District Seven is up!" said Dust-Tan from beside me. He won three Games ago, from District Two. I smiled at him and returned my gaze back to the screen.

A heavily wooded area came on the high res screen. The stage was even made of lumber. I guess at one time it looked nice. I remember it from my own Victory Tour, I was afraid it would break out from under me.

The man standing there now seemed to have the same fear I did. He was a bit on the old side, and his Capitol accent had grown worn. He called out, "Larson Hemanoooooo!" into the crowd and waited for the young man to step forward. I laughed when he did. What a pale kid! His dark blonde hair was short and his hazel eyes were very sad. A young girl came running after him. She was shouting and screaming and crying. Weakling. Larson hugged her protectively and eventually sent her back into the group of girls. I wonder why no one stepped in? Dumb. Why are people so freaking stupid?

"And the girl Tribute is...Alesana Marie!" A girl stepped out from the seventeen year old section and she was furious. Her blue-green eyes were wide open, but her eye brows were drawn together in rage. She was tiny, didn't weigh very much at all. Her hair was thick, brown with blonde in it, and hung in neat curls. Her hands were in fist at her sides and her jaw was clenched.

"She looks like a fighter," Dust-Tan suggested.

"That...or a loon!" our friend, Cash, added.

The camera faded as they shook hands and D8 took it's place. The lady with to much make up offered up the first name, "Hugo Brutes!" When the young kid came up, we all shared a good laugh.

"No sponsors for him. I feel for Dominique, he has to watch another die!" Dust-Tan said. A girl who won a few years ago now joined us. Her name is Tarren.

"Riley Rynee!" the lady said. I really should bother to learn their names... yeah, maybe later. A beautiful girl came forward, smiling and head held high. She heard a group cheering rather loud for her and turned around. The camera followed to the people, who appeared to be her family. Only the boy, who looked just like her, wasn't cheering. The screen flashed back to her, she had turned to face the crowd now.

Tarren said, "She is abused."

"What? No! How can you tell that?" I asked

"They were cheering for her to win! Doubt she can, though," Cash added. He was eighteen this year and won when he was thirteen. Pure Capitol production by now.

"No, see her arms?" Tarren directed.

But before we could look, District Nine came up.

"I guess we'll find out," I suggested.

"It will be...Jessica Wild for the females!" Called out the escort. A blonde girl came forward cussing like a sailor. She actually kicked the steps before she walked up them. A few of us laughed. It seemed that this year's Tribute will put on quite the show.

"Feisty, they are," I said.

"Congrats," said the escort sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut up!" Jessica yelled. We laughed, and laughed even harder when the Peace Keepers moved in a little and she shut her mouth.

"Anyways, your male Tribute is.. Trenton Sacramento!"

A tall guy with bleached hair came forward. I noticed he had blue in his hair as well, and said "Hey, is that blue some kind of trend? The kid from D2 had that, too."

"Who knows," Cash said.

"Who_ cares_?" Dust-Tan smirked.

I noticed he was wearing some "skinny jeans" and a really old pair of high tops. I wonder where he got those. He had some bracelets on and looked pretty hipster. Eh, i'm not placing any bets on him yet. His reaction is a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Good luck, son!" the escort said to him.

He raised an eye brown and didn't bother saying anything back.

District Ten came next. I almost felt sorry for the poor districts. It's nasty.

"Griffin Bennetts! Come up here!" The lady called. A very tall, skinny, young boy walked into view. Ha, nope. He's as good as dead. And he's holding a baby's rattle? How queer.

"For the lovely ladies...Normandy Amstercrux!"

A pretty girl stepped out of the sixteen year old section. She had brown hair that was almost red and was tied up in a bun. She had slight bags under her eyes: something that would not fly in the Capitol. her eyes were teary, but she smiled. Hmm..I kind of liked this girl. You could tell she ran around alot, more than likely some kind of herder. I told myself to keep an eye on her...

Eleven. I did so enjoy this District, for some odd reason.

"Wist Mendham, ladies and gentleman!"

The camera flew over to the mayor, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Ah, man! That's totally his son!" Cash laughed.

A boy ran forward, smiling and cheerful.

"Hello District Eleven, i'm your next Victor. I won't let you down," he boasted while his golden eyes beamed.

I glanced at Dust-Tan, Cash, and Torren.

"DEAD!" We said collectively.

"Alana Hazel!"

A younger girl, 14, with golden brown skin and hair was was braided and wrapped around her head stepped up. She rolled her eyes and touched her brow with a shaking hand. "This is sooo cool," she said sarcastically. I snickered a little. She thought she was to good for the Games.

Well, guess again.

Sadly, the last District came into view. Everything looked very grunge in D12.

"Slate Grayson," said the lady with purple hair in a chirpy accent.

A tired looking, generic Seam kid stumbled forward. He wore black and looked lanky and uncomfortable. He mouthed something and looked angry. For some reason, I bet he looked angry alot. He folded his arms and glared at everyone.

The poor girl was twelve. She was deaf, too. My heart quivered a little while I watched her and all her tears climb onto that stage. But, this was the Hunger Games.

And in these Games, the odds must always be in your favor.

AHH! Enjoy kiddies! :D

If I got anything wrong, i'm sorry. I got a new laptop and I don't have WORD. Such a pain. So, yeah :/ PM me if you think i'm not doing your Tribute justice and we can talk about it.

Have an awesome day guys!


	8. Goodbyes

_Hey guys! :D I'm going to try to update a few times this week. I'm kinda trying to rush through this part. So, if your Tribute isn't featured in the chapter, do not fret. And like I said, for some reason I lost alot of the files I had saved, and some of the Tribute Information just happened to be in there. So, i'm doing the best I can. If I did any injustices, tell me please:) _

Goodbyes.

I was never one for goodbyes, because goodbye means forever. I know, it's cheesy. But that's what my grandma told me right before she died. I was about twelve then, and even now it's one of the only memories I had of her.

"Jason," my young bride called to me. Her voice was soft and lacked the general joy that was usually carried along with it.

I returned to the den where she waited on a large couch, facing the television. No one I ever knew had participated in the Hunger Games, but I knew it all too well. I looked at Annabella who returned my glance with a small smile.

The Tributes this year were not much different than the ones from any other year. Some were afraid, some were cocky, and some were convinced they were born for this.

But as they said goodbye to their friends and family, they were all pretty much the same. Children forced into an early death. Kids being taken from the only life they have, and should ever know.

I watched with Annabella in my arms as the faces of these very children and their loved ones passed on the screen.

There was Merit, who volunteered for his little brother. It didn't hide the fact that he was Career, but there was something else there... He was afraid just like the others. He wasn't a machine made for murder.

Young Adalarra, so bent on keeping a straight face. It fell as soon as her family entered the room. She laid in their arms and cried. They told her reassuring words and once again, I noticed a change in her eyes from the bloodshot red to a deep amber.

Trent Devereux, the jerk. Who rushed his crying mother out the door so he could leave and go out to "meet his fate," which he was convinced was eternal fame.

Ancina Eir who was forever a quiet girl. She held on to her baby sister while her mother spat skills at her. "Find the poison plants, that's how I did it. Those idiots never saw it coming. Not, get in there and grabs some supplies. Team up with someone, too." The whole time she was talking, Ancina just spaced out. Never hearing her, nor caring.

Larson had the heart of a guardian. As soon as his autistic sister entered the room, the grabbed her and didn't let her go. He spent much of the time given telling his dad exactly what to do. What she liked to do for fun, what was her favorite food, etc. He also strictly told his father to not work for as long as possible. Find someone the look after the little girl.

The young man, Trenton. He seemed more intent on seeing two friends, Quess and Larkin. He told Larkin to care for his dogs. Quess, the dear girl, while in tears he kissed her. She was surprised, yet not surprised at all. He thanked them for not abandoning him when he turned silent.

Normandy was a tired looking girl. She was still a little shaken by what had just happened. Her family was as expected, tears and all. "If you can," her father said, "come home." She knit her brows and was a little confused, giving him nothing in response but a hug.

Alana Hazel assumed she was going to die. She rolled her eyes every time someone said something about her coming home. Her thick sarcasm, I thought, was coating her fear. No one can be okay with dying like most of these children were about to.

Slate Grayson's parents told him of how it would fix their "problem" if he won. His brother and laughed and kept whispering about how hopeless it was. He knew his brother wasn't coming home. Slate thought about the same way. He kept making subtle hints. He had no hope either.

Even though every individual was coming from a different story, all of their meetings ended with one simple word...

Goodbye.


	9. Train Ride Operations

"Merit, will you please come with me?"

"Veronica, please follow me."

"Storm, you are needed."

"Adalarra, come with me."

"Mr. Holiday, right this way."

"Elettra, follow me."

"Trent, let's take a walk."

"Coral, honey let's go this way."

"Ancina, follow me this way."

"Larson, step this way, please."

"Alesana, come."

"Riley, let's go."

"Jessica, come on this way."

"Trenton, would you mind taking a walk?"

"Griffin, right over here, son."

"Normandy, let's herd over there."

"Wist, I need you back here."

"Alana, come here, please."

"Slate, want a tour?"

All the Tributes were led to a compartment on board the train, just like they were supposed to. Of course, the plan was going perfectly. I don't know why I even bother to doubt myself. Everything goes my way nowadays. My whole life revolves around the planning of these Games, after all.

With out me, it would be nothing.

I watched carefully over my many screens as each Tribute was put under and hooked up to IVs. Open brain surgery wasn't exactly an everyday thing for these kids. We couldn't have any of them quitting on us.

None of them expected it when it came. Oh, their faces were absolutely priceless. So glad we got those on camera. Too bad Panem would never be able to see it. That would ruin everything.

Each surgrey went along right as planned. The tracking chips were planted in their arms, and the _other _chips were planted and ran along various parts of each Tributes brain.

No, I wouldn't change the game play. I wouldn't tap into the Tribute's abilities and physical exertion. I would simply play with their emotions a little.

"Sir, the surgery's are concluding and the Tributes are being taken to their rooms to rest and recover. When should we be expected in the Capitol?" My assistant asked.

"Oh, I'd say give them about three days. They should all be around by then. Make sure those doctors give them the right meds. I want back to perfect health by then," I instructed.

The people of the Capitol would not like the wait, but they will die when they finally see the Tributes. That was all part of the plan.

Yes, it was in the making of being the best Games yet.


	10. Districts 1 through 6 Chariots

_Hello lovlies! So, it's three am. I think i'm now fully participating in "No Sleep Summer." Also, I tried getting on and viewing my comments page and it kept popping up with some "Congrats! You win!" crap. Made me mad! But, no worries. I'll get over it. So..I hope you like this! I think it's very nice. The first time from a Tribute's POV. Aren't you so excited? XD Yeah. And don't worry, once we get in the arena, alot's gonna go down. I seriously sat down with pen and paper and wrote my plan down. (I'm still debating on whom I wish to become Victor, so many great Tributes. But i'm getting closer...) But yes! Enjoy! _

_Disclaim: I don't own the Hunger Games. _

**Merit Glitz POV**

I wonder how many Tributes were fat. Were any one them? I mean, the kids from the non Career Districts hardly have enough to eat. They work all day, too. So I mean, they don't really have the chance to be fat. As far as the Career Districts go..well, they are Careers. They are fit and most of the time they are beautiful. Victors can be fat. So can Capitol people. Old people too, sometimes. I tried to conjore up the exact mathematical chance that their could be a fat Tribute. I soon lost interest in the whole thing, and looked over at Veronica Bearings, my District mate. I have known her for a while, though we weren't exactly friends, it was better to be here with someone I knew.

I wish I knew Coral. I had seen her Reaping, and I just can't get her out of my head. The chances of that going anywhere were close to zero. But who knows, maybe we can team up for a while in the arena. By the looks of the Careers this year, I might need someone who is more human.

"Veronica," I said.

"Merit, isn't this just stunning? Have you ever felt so...lovely?" She smiled brightly.

I thought of my little sister, Poise, watching me. I thought of Tassle, who could have been here right now. Lovely? They were the lovely ones.

"I don't think I have," I looked down at myself. Veronica and I were matching outfits. Not bad, but far from great. We were skin colored spandex around our private regions. Our entire bodies were sprinkled in jewel dust until we would glow brilliantly in any kind of light. Veronica's hair had gems woven into it and some sealed around her neck and extending down one side of her body, the one opposite of mine.

I smirked at her. "You do realize we're mostly naked, right?"

She laughed, "Merit! We are Careers. We have everything in the world to show off." She struck a pose and I laughed a little.

Our pearly white horses came trotting up to the front of the line.

"Ready, my lady?" I asked her while offering her my hand.

"Such a gentleman," she smiled and I helped her step up into the chariot.

Before I stepped up myself, I noticed Coral by her own chariot. Looking gentle and distracted next to that big piece of meat she had to call her District mate. I wish I was standing there with her, rather than next to Veronica. I wish I could protect her from all of this. She doesn't deserve to be here, while Veronica and I set ourselves up for this. She should be at her home, with whatever family she had.

"MERIT!" Screamed Veronica.

I jumped and spun toward her with a questioning look.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you seriously looking at that crazy girl?" She raised a perfectly plucked eye brow.

"Uhm. No..." I shook the thought from my head. What was I even thinking? Seriously? Chances are one of us would be dead, both of us even. So, what was up? I usually never give girls the time of day. What the heck? I stepped up next to Veronica on our chariot and braced myself.

Welcome to what you've trained your entire life for, I thought silently to myself as the doors opened and I was blinded by the jewels on my body.

**Stormy Labry POV**

Adalarra finally started talking to me again. I fingered the gold ring that stood as my Token as I watched her, still angry, pacing behind our chariot.

"Adalarra, please," I tried.

"Sorry, i'm just nervous."

She wasn't nervous. Not in the way of being nervous of what people thought, at least.

"Okay," I raised my eye brows. I knew her better than that.

How gosh awful can we look, anyway? I looked around for our stylist, wanting to glare at them one last time. We weren't the worst dressed here, i'm just making a big deal about it. We are in form fitting clothing that occasionally jet out random places to try to make us look like stone. We are painted like stone, as well. Idiots.

I stood up and went over to Adalarra, reaching for her slowly. Poor girl, I thought. The scar on her eye was fully exposed, as all her silky hair was pulled up under her hat. Her eyes were a deep color of amber and blue, mixing together and swirling into the center.

"Hurry, hurry now! Time to go, go, go!" Our annoying escort turned us around and pointed up to our chariot, pulled by two gray horses. I stood on the left of Adalarra, who looked so small.

I touched her shoulder and she gave me a grateful look. District One had pulled out already, sending the crowd into a deafening frenzy and cheers. It was right about now that I really wished our costumes could have out done theirs.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

She hardly had time to respond before the horses lunged forward, but I had time to notice the little smirk plastered on her face.

**Elettra Cache's POV**

I held my little rock in the hand and squeezed it. I had done this many times today, fingering the tacker in my forearm each time. It was buried quite aways in there, but since I was from District Three, I guess I just kind of came to notice this stuff. We specially made twenty four of these little things for the Capitol each year. I had never seen it done, but I hear you have to be very exactly. Just like every thing else. Nothing can go wrong. It has to be perfect.

I watched as the boy from District Twelve grumbled at his stylist. Oddly enough, he was dressed in black and smothered in coal dust. It was a little different this year, because the further away from his chest you got, the more you could see hints of glowing embers.

I myself was wrapped in wires of every kind. They run up my arms and into my brown hair. It was uncomfortable, but I never said anything. I have hardly said five words since.. when was it? Yesterday? Could I have really been at in my bed back in District Three yesterday morning? I thought about my brother and how we might of laughed if we saw a Tribute wearing this. For some reason I didn't think Static would laugh again for a long time.

With that thought, I squeezed my rock again. The rock from home.

**Trent Devereux's POV**

Oh yeah.

This is nice.

I flexed my arm again and flashed my award winning smile. Someone had to be looking at me. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was looking at me. I glanced up from my (very, very nice) arm and my eyes just happened to land on the small girl from District Two. Oh, yes. It was so very good to be a Career. I studied the girl for a few seconds. She was pacing and talking to her District mate. I wonder how she got that scar on her eye? She's from District Two, it was a pretty clean District from what i've heard. They are the Peace Keeper District, unofficially. I really couldn't tell if she was a Career or not. She was so small and frail. I almost wanted to just protect her. I would have to ask her about her eye in the arena...if we team up of course. Districts 1, 2, and 4 usually do. For a while, any way. I silently promised myself to team up with her, no matter what.

I stopped flexing and just stood there. Coral, the female tribute from my district, stood from where she was sitting. (Watching me, no doubt.)

"What's on your mind?" I asked. Might as well make some friends.

She looked at me, as if to figure out my motive. "Am I going to die?"

Wow. Did she really just ask me that? How was I supposed to tell her that, yes, chances were very great that she would die within the next few weeks. Especially since I was playing this year. I prayed I wouldn't be the one to kill her. The viewers don't like that much, I hear.

"You know, Core, can I call you that? Core?," I didn't wait for her to reply. "Anyways, I really don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

I caught the District 1 guy looking our way, and I put my arm around Coral for effect.

"But, may the odds be ever in your favor." I laughed and squeezed her shoulder. She didn't respond to me at all, just continued to stand there, eyes forward. Lost in her mind.

Poor mad girl. She should be home. Dumb girls. Where were all the girls who train for this? One of them should be here. Cowards!

I stepped up into our chariot, offered my hand to Coral who accepted it and stepped up next to me, and then looked ahead.

It was time.

**Ancina Eir's POV**

I hate my stylist. She sucks.

She's the reason i'm standing here in a nurse's uniform. Not a normal nurse's uniform.

A super short, super low cut, nurse's uniform. My stylist thought I should go for "sexy." Yeah, okay. Good plan there!

I never liked the Hunger Games, but being here, accepting my fate, has made me even less fond of them. I thought it couldn't get any worse when I heard my name called and I had to stand up on that stage with everyone watching me, feeling sorry for me.

But I was wrong. What a surprise.

This is alot more worse. Riding in a Chariot..wearing this.

And, just a wild guess here, it's going to get so much more worse. I suddenly thought of my mother and all the times I had seen videos of her standing here, just like I am. Did she think she as going too win? Sure, she said she did. But did she really? Did she have hope? If she didn't, when exactly did she find some? Would I find some?

I then thought of my baby sister. So small. If I died she wouldn't even remember me. She would only the videos of my Games. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that some how, the odds would turn in my favor and I would make it home to some day have a baby girl.

Just like my sister.


	11. Districts 7 through 12 Chariots

_:) i'm baaack. Sorry they've gotten shorter and shorter. I just want to get on to the Games. Jeez! _

_Disclaim: I don't own the Hunger Games._

**Districts 7-12 Chariots**

Alesana Marie's POV

"I thought I told that woman not to dress me like a freaking tree," I said loud enough for my stylist to hear me. My partner, Larson, glanced up at me.

"This isn't funny. Just like everyone else, they dress us the same every year. How are we supposed to stand out when we look the same? I thought the Capitol loved change. All _she_ is doing is trying to get us killed. Some one needs to have a word with her, and I think it just might be me," I finished as I started toward the odd looking lady.

"Whoa there, fighter," Larson said as he gently grabbed my arm. What a dumb nick name. That wasn't helping me either.

"You need to stop calling me that," I told him as I tugged my arm free and crossed it over my other. I flipped my light brown hair away from my face. My stylist thought it would be a good idea to leave my hair down and draw designs on my face that matched my hair in some freaky way. Maybe, if I felt like being a tree, this would be a good tree costume. But, I feel like winning, being noticed... being loved.

"Sorry, but you probably shouldn't do that. I'm just trying to help you," Larson said to me.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself," I said, then turned my head to cough.

"Oh, girl. I'll help you out with that_ bark _any day." A guy with a thick accent and dark, sun baked skin was standing behind me when I turned to see the face that belonged to that voice.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"Name's Wist, ma'am." He said and suddenly turned and carried on down the row of chariots, horses, and distressed tributes. I was almost taken aback by the whole encounter until Larson held his hand out to me, bringing me back to reality. I ignored his hand and stepped up into the chariot. Dumb tributes are trying to mess with me.

We'll just see about that.

Riley Rynne's POV

Simple is a word that doesn't want to be my friend. For some reason, it avoids me like i'm a Peace Keeper. Never wanting me to get hints of what he is like, or where he resides. Some times, I like to think that maybe he is in me some where and comes out to play in the most complicated moments of my life. I've been living that moment for an awfully long time now.

I looked down at my arms, covered in some kind of healing lotion and make up. I could still see the soft pink skin of my most recent scar. I touched it softly, trying to remind myself that this might be better than what I could be dealing with back home...whatever my home even was.

I smiled lightly to myself because I knew that it was out there.

While my family cheered for my death, I rooted for the hope I have now. Though just a small, hardly shining piece of it.

I couldn't lie to myself that I was the best Tribute here.

But I knew greater pain.

Jessica Wild's POV

A long string of impolite words have been running in my head since the moment they called my name.

That's all i've felt like since then: a bad joke.

I knew there was no point in waiting around for someone to call out "SYKE. We lied!"

Just like there was no point in waiting for someone to volunteer for me.

No point in waiting for someone to kill me.

Or love me.

Why does any one deserve that? All it does is hurt people.

Just like i'm ready to hurt some people.

Griffin Bennetts's POV

"You know what's funny, Griffin?" asked my District mate, Normandy.

"What?"

"That I really am a sheep girl, and i'm wearing wool. It's almost kind of ironic..." she trailed off. Normandy usually looked tired when I saw her around school, but her thin face had been growing even thinner. The insane amount of make up put on her really helped hide the bags, but you could see the restlessness in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird." I said to please her. "It doesn't hurt the sheep, does it?" I asked quickly, ready to shred this wool from my body if I didn't like the response.

"Not at all. It makes them feel better ever, because they are cooler. They like it," she told me.

I nodded and relaxed.

"You really don't talk alot," Normandy pointed out. I looked at her and gave a sad smile and shrugged. Why use words? I stood up and tugged nervously on my clothing, hoping that I didn't look too bad.

"You look fine, don't worry."

Don't worry. I am thirteen and I have to face some of those huge guys and killer girls.

I have every right in the world to be worried.

Wist Mendham's POV

I smiled inwardly as I walked away from Bark Girl. I couldn't remember her name for the life of me, but I knew she would remember mine. After tonight, every one would.

I really wasn't too worried with all of this, it hardly even phased me.

I assume that those big Career guys will want me in with them, but then again so will every one else.

Bark Girl would want me in with her too. Hmm..

"District Eleven, you're up!"

I hadn't really even spoken to my District mate, so we avoided contact in the chariot. It was just too weird. Hopefully she wouldn't distract me from the crowd outside.

And nothing would distract them from me.

The screen rolled across the Tributes all dressed up in the chariots. Some of them were waving to the crowd while others sat there with their heads down.

Finally, District 12's chariot pulled out of the holding building. The people around me shrugged and made snide comments about how D12 was more or less the same every year. Nothing to special ever came from there. What did they use coal for anyway?

The boy was looking down ward and not smiling at all. I sighed, I came from that District once upon a time. I had no idea of who this boy was, but I just hoped he would die knowing who he is.


	12. Tales from Training: Careers

**Tales from Training: Careers**

Coral Havet's POV

The stations around me looked dangerous. It was filled with tools for murder, hints for survival, and weapons for blood. I shuddered and pulled my jacket tighter around me. My District mate, Trent, walked in front of me looking cocky as ever. I didn't know where he planned to go first, but I didn't care.

That is, until I ran smack into the middle of his back.

"Core, watch it," he hissed at me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly while looking around him to see why he stopped. A growing circle of particularly scary looking Tributes stood before me. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the scene. I noted that, of course, they were Careers... like me? No, I hadn't trained for this. I thought back to my home. My family and friends...

"And you, District Four, what's your name?" A voice suddenly swept me back into reality. My head popped up quickly and I raised my eye brows.

"Sorry?" I said.

"What's your name?" A guy with soft brown hair gave me a slight smile and waited for my answer. His face wasn't hard from years of lovelessness like almost all the other Tributes standing around me. It was kinder, yet troubled. No doubt for the same reason we are all troubled here.

"Coral. Coral Havet," I replied quietly.

"Coral," he repeated, "nice to meet you." He smiled and tilted his head toward me. "I'm Merit, if you didn't catch that." He chuckled.

"I didn't, sorry. Thanks."

Adalarra Victor's POV

"Where do you want to go first?" Storm asked me as we entered the Training Center.

"Hmm..." I surveyed the area around us. So many to choice from... Knives, swords, tridents, bows and arrows, maces, awls, snares, oh my imagination was running wild. All the possibilities! But something demanded my attention first. District One had entered the Center and I needed to meet them. Now.

"Storm, follow me," I commanded.

"Adalarra! Ugh," he ran to catch up. Obviously, D1 had been expecting this.

I didn't have to introduce myself when I arrived. The guy said, "I'm Merit. This is Veronica."

"Adalarra," I bowed my head slightly, never taking my eyes off them. "This is Storm." I gestured to him.

He offered his hand, and Merit took it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You as well," Merit returned.

About this time, District Four arrived. The girl ran into the guy, who said something to her before saying, "Hey, i'm Trent. D4, obviously."

Thanks, no one would get that with that huge 4 pinned to his shirt. Idiot.

"Trent, i'm Storm. This is Adalarra, Merit, and Veronica," he went around our growing circle. We exchanged hellos and Merit asked Trent's District mate her name, which is Coral.

"So," I started, wanting to get to the point, "alliance?"

A chorus of agreements were exchanged and we shook hands. This was turning out to play on my side, after all.


	13. Tales from Training: Alliances

Tales from Training: Alliances

Ancina Eir's POV

Just as everyone else in the Training Center, I watched the Careers shake hands and promise to kill the rest of us off before they turned on each other, just as they promise every year.

I sighed, lowering the knife that was in my hand. Who was I kidding? My mother won this be straight up LUCK. She was better with people than I am. I've watched her games, many times. In training she made some friends with the right people. I guess it might be a good thing she won. If not, I wouldn't be here... but then maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all.

A boy with shaggy hair walked up to the knife station beside me. He checked out some of the blades and such before selecting a medium sized one.

Oh great, he's here to show me up.

But when he released the blade it missed the target..by a lot.

"Have you ever done this?" He asked through his blush.

His number said he was from District Ten.

I hesitated responding, but said, "A few times, i'm not too good though."

He nodded and picked up another knife to try again.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Griffin," he said.

He looked younger than me, terribly young even compared to some of the guys here this year.

"My name's Ancina." I offered up.

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

Well, mother, I might have a friend yet.

Trenton Sacramento's POV

The arrow hit the target this time, and kept getting closer and closer to the center every time I tried again. I smiled a little to myself, having not known I could do this.

The room was filled with sounds of weapons and instructors, Tributes making small talk or alliance plans. All around me was the music of the final days I would be alive. I took a breath in and held it. I can't think like that. Quess was waiting for me.

I shot for a while more and decided it was time to move on. I noticed a girl with long brown hair holding a staff and listening intently to an instructor. Staff fighting?

I went to the station next to fighting and pretended to be busy, but i was really watching the girl with the staff. Her eyes were tired, but she practiced with no stopping.

"If you hit hard enough, you can break bone," said the instructor.

Maybe I needed to try that out.

Slate Grayson's POV

I looked around the room and wondered which one of these items would take my life. In the hands of which Tribute? On which day?

I knew with out a doubt that my face would glow in the sky one night.

I thought back to my home District. For the rest of my short life, I will never miss the black dust that coated everything and their mother. I never felt truly clean a day in my life until I got to this bloody Capitol. At least the Games did one good thing for me.

I walked around from booth to booth not really bothering much with anything except the plant station. Maybe I wouldn't starve to death if I could help it. When I got there, a mousey girl was looking over some plants, deciding which were safe to eat or not.

She looked up at me when I sat down, and kept looking at me until I asked, "Do you need something?"

Her eyes widened, like she hadn't expected me to speak. "Which do you think is safe?" She held up two leaves for my studying.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

She pressed her lips together in a line and lowered the leaves.

"My name's Elettra," she said.

Oh gosh, she's trying to make friends.

"Listen, if you're trying to find a partner, i'm not the guy you want," I told her.

"What about just someone to talk to then?"

I sighed. Would it kill me? (Very likely)

"I'm Slate..." I said through gritted teeth.


	14. Training Scores

A/N: Hey, don't worry if your Tribute wasn't in the last chapter. The arena changes alot of things!

**Training Scores**

District One

Male, Merit Glitz: 10

Female, Veronica: 9

District Two

Male, Storm Labry: 9

Female, Adalarra Victor: 10

District Three

Male, John: 3

Female, Elettra Cache: 6

District Four

Male, Trent Devereux: 9

Female, Coral Havet: 7

District Five

Male: 2

Female: 4

District Six

Male: 3

Female, Ancina Eir: 5

District Seven

Male, Larson Hemano: 7

Female, Alesana Marie: 8

District Eight

Male: 4

Female, Riley Rynne: 6

District Nine

Male, Trenton Sacramento: 6

Female, Jessica Wild: 8

District Ten

Male, Griffin Bennetts: 5

Female, Normandy Amstercrux: 5

District Eleven

Male, Wist Mendham: 8

Female, Alana Hazel: 4

District Twelve

Male, Slate Grayson: 3

Female: 3


	15. Interviews

Disclaim: I don't own the Hunger Games.

A/N: So, This is the last chapter before the Games start! (Or, it should be.) Cheers all around!

(Random Stylist's POV)

Curiosity.

My weakness in all things.

I thank God that I wasn't born into a District, and that I was lucky enough to be here, in the Capitol. Some people may call this the best place on Earth. Others call it cruel.

Tonight, they can call it whatever they please, I didn't care.

I watched as 24 teenagers (Or, mostly teenagers) entered the stage dressed in the nicest clothes they have ever seen. Some smiled brightly and waved, taking in the luxury of the Capitol, getting a taste of eternal fame. Others looked sullen and detached, like they weren't here and didn't want to be. Some, like always, looked scared by the lights and all the people waiting to fall in love (or hate) with them.

I drank in the couture that the young stylist chose for tonight. They all knew how very important it was for their Tributes.

I leaned forward in my chair, studying them all closely. When I was a stylist, I tried to match my Tributes personality with their clothing. I remember the wide range I had to deal with sometimes. Those were good days, I thought smiling.

The young Dontze (dawn-ti-z-ay) Whealer stood on stage, welcoming us all to the 97th Hunger Games Interviews. This was Dontze's Four year of doing this, I liked him enough. He was no Caesar, however.

First up: Merit Glitz. They talked about how he volunteered for his brother and about his impressive training score. He played nice, being likable and making jokes. He was a heart throb, that one. No doubt he'll have a few sponsors.

The young boy and girl from District Two caught my eye next. The girl was one of the youngest this year, as was the boy. She, Adalarra, wore a black dress, slashed in some places to look like blood. She was mysterious: sometimes being sexy, and other times being a little girl. The guy was quiet and a little reserved. Turns out, though, that they had known each other from back home. I would have to watch them.

Miss Mousey, I nick named her in my mind. She wore a nice head band, bright and full of energy. She, on the hand was terrified to be there. I wasn't totally heartless, I did feel bad for this girl. Maybe she has some luck on her side.

Trent was more than bronze. His eyes were as clever as he was cocky. He talked about how he's trained for this and how proud he hopes to make District Four proud. He smiled alot and played up the crowd a little. The girl following him, Coral, was a little strange. She thought before she spoke and Dontze would occasionally have to repeat a question. Her long hair was braided to one side and she wore a deep blue dress that just added to the tan color of her skin and the contrast of her light hair. I think the Capitol will like her.

District Five sported two children who were weak and afraid. They had every right to be, no doubt. But it wasn't lively and no one clapped when they were done talking.

Ancina Eir, daughter of a Victor. What an honor it was to have her here this year, Dontze said. Maybe she will be the next Victor in her family. Maybe her sister, too, he said. At that comment she closed down, her eyes showing a broken heart. Dontze tried to pull it back together, but it was almost too much for her. Her smiles faded fast and her answers were short and pushed.

Larson spoke of him mentally impaired sister back home and his desperate need to return to her. He said it took all their father's time to work and feed them, that he never had enough time to spend with them. His story broke the people of the Capitol's hearts. Alesana, on the other hand had the mouth of a forty-something drunken man and didn't care how she used it. She mouthed off about how dumb it was that she was here and how she didn't deserve to be. Maybe when she gets home, she said, she'll find the girl who didn't volunteer for her and tell her a thing or two.

Riley Rynne was another tear jerker. Her family, no doubt being hated by every one around them now, had abused her from the time she was very young. They slashed her with knives and hit her until she was almost dead. She said it took the Capitol's very strongest medicine to heal all of her bruises and scars, and even some weren't gone totally. She would be a tough one to beat. (No pun intended)

Trenton looked like he was from way back in history with his unique "high top" shoes on. Trenton loved art and music, nothing that could really get him too far in the Games, he said. But it was who he was nonetheless. He played up the unfortunate boy with high hopes very well. When Jessica stepped up, it brought something I would have never expected: she had trained for this. It was surprising coming from a none Career District Tribute. We will just see how good she is in the arena.

Shy Griffin blushed almost more than he talked. He was humble and his eyes lit up when Dontze complimented him. Griffin told the story of his nephew and sister's early death, and showed up his token: a baby rattle that his nephew, Markie, had. Normandy went for the girl next door approach. She smiled when she needed to, bit her lip, and laughed along. She was a herder back home, so the Capitol was amazing to her. She loved all the interesting people and foods. The Capitol would love her because she loved the Capitol.

Wist was the mayor's son. Over confident and too proud, he felt almost too good to even be here. All he said was how he was sure he was coming back, how he planned to rip people limb from limb and that the figured the Games would end in a few days. Yeah, okay... Alana kept her head down alot, and her voice was just above a whisper. She politely complimented the Capitol and their generosity to her, hoping she would see them again.

Slate was a downer. He REALLY didn't care and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He told us he didn't plan on coming back, but he was glad to be out of District 12. He called it a "terrible, black, hole in the ground" which was funny, because they mine for coal, so it's really a black hole in the ground. Get it, get it? When the bell rang to signal he was done, he smiled sarcastically, then went back to a blank default face, which made some people laugh.

Tomorrow was Launch Day. Tomorrow, some of these children wouldn't be alive.

Let the Games begin.


	16. Blood Bath

The trackers were in place.

The arena was ready.

The Tributes were in their outfits and had their tokens.

They stood on their Launch plates below the arena.

The best Hunger Games the world has ever seen is about to begin.

Adalarra Victor's POV

My silver Launch Pad began to rise, and I took the last breath that I might ever breathe outside of the arena. I wasn't so concerned about what landscape I would find once I was up there, but more or less how many people would make it through the blood bath. I wanted to eliminate as many as possible, without getting hurt myself.

My heart was pounding as sun light blinded me and a soft breeze blew through my dark hair. I reached up to shield my eyes from the light. What I found when I could see shocked me.

Beauty.

24 Tributes were circled in a golden field with those odd African looking trees dotted around and vines wrapping around them. Beautiful wild flowers that I had never seen before painted the gold. Far ahead of me was a forest filled with trees that would take a whole 90 seconds to walk around and that seemed to reach the sky. Behind me was a large lake that contained islands that looked lush and filled with fruit. Rocks and cliffs jutted out of the lake farther to the right, and turned into a rocky hill area. More to the right of the hills were smaller trees that swayed in the wind. Most of it looked warm and welcoming.

Fifteen seconds.

The Cornucopia was over flowing with weapons and back packs. Crates of food and water. A small vial of medicine, I noticed. Matches, flint, tarps, almost everything you would need.

I set my eyes of a large group of throwing knives and readied myself to run.

Five. Four. Three. Two...

"Welcome to the 94th Hunger Games. Let the Games begin!"

_BEEP!_

I was off my platform and sprinting toward those knives.

Watch yourself, I thought.

I noticed the boy from District Three, the one no one cared about, was making some progress in finding himself a reasonable looking sword. Most of the Careers already had weapons in their hands and were fighting, chasing, and drawing blood from near by Tributes. Merit had given Coral a shield and was fighting off a District Five kid.

I set aim on the nearest Tribute and sank a knife into the back of their neck. It was the boy from District Six. A cannon shot for another Tribute, but I watched him pull out the knife and sink to the ground. Blood ran down his back and collected around his face. Another cannon.

I turned to catch sight of the blonde girl from District Nine, Jessica, disappearing into the field toward the towering trees.

A small girl from District Twelve was grabbing some supplies near me, and I threw a knife in her direction. It caught her just behind her left ear, and she fell to the right, screaming.

I could almost feel my eyes turn from red to black.

Wist Mendham's POV

I really wasn't planning on getting too involved in the blood bath, but that D8 boy was running at me with a sword. I had a spear in my hand and charged at him.

Fear shook him a moment before my spear impaled his stomach. His sword caught me on the arm, opening a medium sized wound.

Blood rolled from his mouth and he locked eyes with me. His eyes were a deep color of blue, contrasted by blood shot eyes. Veins bulged from his neck and forehead.

And I watched as I committed my first murder.

My hands were shaking, but I grabbed my gear and backed away from the bloody fight.

I started in the directions of the smaller wood, hoping to find safety in distance.

I ran until my lungs burned and my heart was about to explode. When I forced myself to stop, I took a look inside my bag.

A sleeping bag, matches, a few apples and dried meat, a water purifier, and two throwing knives were all inside.

_See, Dad_, I thought, _the odds are in my favor._

Alesana Marie's POV

When the count down was over, I fell off my platform in a rush towards to Cornucopia. I saw Veronica, the girl from District One, get well ahead of me.

There was no way I was going to let that cookie cutter Career get her hands on MY supplies.

A few feet ahead of my lay one, shining dagger.

I was on my feet and running.

She was too distracted yelling to her District Mate to notice me. Ha, some Career.

I ran up and reached my dagger across her throat, and ripped through it as hard as I could.

She tried to scream, but hardly anything left her lips.

"VERONICA!" The D1 guy screamed just before a cannon fire. I turned to find him looking at me with furry burning in his eyes. He started at me, then stopped and stepped back into a defensive stance in front of the D4 girl. What an odd kid. I just killed HIS District Mate, and yet he was _protecting_ someone else's.

Larson Hemano's POV

Please. Oh, please. God, please. I don't want to die this way.

I staggered off my platform in no form or fashion, I just needed off that thing. I had watched Slate from D12 contemplate jumping off the platform before time was up, which would result in his suicide. He picked up his foot, then put it back down. He disappeared into the rocks as soon as the timer ended.

But what was I going to do?

The Careers were fighting their way through the daring Tributes who wanted the good stuff. What did I want?

To live, possibly.

I knew I couldn't do that without SOME supplies.

So, I decided. I moved me feet in that direction. I bent down to pick up a sack, when I stood back up, something ran smack into me. Hard.

I fell down and a girl landed on top of me.

We didn't stay like that long, for she was flailing around in an attempt to get away from me.

"Wait, wait!" I cried. She paused a few steps away from me, looking at me with an urgent look. Desperation rang in her tired eyes. "Allies?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed at me, studying me hard. What ever choice she made could alter the course of the rest of her life.

She shook her head and held out her hand. I took it and we ran, disappearing into the tall forest. I was interested on what lay of the side of the field I couldn't see, separating the two forest. But for now, this was safe. We had to get as far away from the Cornucopia as we could.

I wouldn't stop running until I was watching my sister run into my arms.

Riley Rynne's POV

I stood on the Launch Pad looking at all the weapons I knew so well. I glanced at my arms, where all the scars should have been. I wasn't too great with distance weapons, but anything hand to hand or within a few yards I was good with.

That annoying voice rang over the speakers informing us it was time to murderer each other.

I was off. I had to get in, and get out as soon as I could.

In all the rush, I ran into the blonde girl, Jessica, who was running to the woods behind me. Her fist slammed into my eye and I could feel it start to swell shut. Great, that's just what I needed.

I scooped up a large black sack and turned off to run into the smaller wood. The valley was beautiful, really. Too bad it would be watered with blood this morning...

Foot steps. Behind me.

While still running, I looked behind me. I saw two girls and a younger guy following me. Oh, I was angry for a second. I was so ready to turn around and rip them apart. But then I realized that they were running away from the same thing I was. The guy, who was the closest to me, yelled, "keep going!"

Something, some naive part of me, trusted him.

I turned around and did as I was told.

**STATS!**

District One

Merit Glitz: Alive, healthy. With Careers around the Cornucopia. Kills: District Three Male, District Five Female.

District Two

Storm Labry: Alive, healthy. With Careers around the Cornucopia. Kills: District Five Male.

Adalarra Victor: Alive, healthy. With Careers around Cornucopia. Kills: District Six Male, District Twelve Female.

District Three

Elettra Cache: Alive, healthy. Following Slate through the rocky hills. Kills: None.

District Four

Trent Devereux: Alive, healthy. With Careers around Cornucopia. Kills: None.

Coral Havet: Alive, healthy. With Careers around Cornucopia. Kills: None.

District Six

Ancina Eir: Alive, healthy. With Griffin Bennetts, Alana Hazel, and Riley Rynne in the small wood. Kills: None.

District Seven

Larson Hemano: Alive, healthy. With Normandy Amstercrux in the big forrest. Kills: None

Alesana Marie: Alive, healthy. Alone on the out skirts of the small wood and rocky hills. Kills: District One Female, Veronica.

District Eight

Riley Rynne: Alive, broken nose. With Ancina Eir, Griffin Bennetts, and Alana Hazel in the small wood. Kills: None.

District Nine

Trenton Sacramento: Alive, broken finger. Alone on an island near the main land. Kills: None.

Jessica Wild: Alive, healthy. Alone in the big forrest. Kills: None.

District Ten

Griffin Bennetts: Alive, healthy. With Riley Rynne, Ancina Eir, and Alana Hazel in the small wood. Kills: None.

Normandy Amstercrux: Alive, healthy. With Larson Hemano in the big forrest. Kills: None.

District Eleven

Wist Mendham: Alive, healthy. Alone in the small wood. Kills: District Eight Male.

Alana Hazel: Alive, healthy. With Griffin Bennetts, Riley Rynne, and Ancina Eir in the small wood. Kills: None.

District Twelve

Slate Grayson: Alive, healthy. Being followed by Elettra Cache in the rocky hills. Kills: None.

Dead Tributes: No one we care about.


	17. Emotions and Gamemakers

Trent Devereux's POV

It took a few hours to sort out all the Cornucopia goods and set up base camp. Merit and Coral decided to stay behind and watch camp, which only left three of us for the hunt. I had no doubt in our abilities as Careers: I know what the little girl can do. I saw her Training Score.

Storm led the way and I followed Adalarra behind him.

We decided to check out the big forest first, since no one could have made it that far with all the roots and such on the ground. Paths were easily spotted.

We were tracking one easy route that should lead us right to our first kill.

My spine tingled a little. What kind of monster was I? Smirking, now, I thought of myself in Victor's Village. Loved by all of Panem. A wonderful life.

All thoughts of regret left my mind when a Tribute was a little too loud and we broke into a death chase.

Normandy Amstercrux's POV

Larson's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was covering my mouth. My hand pushed against his, not daring to let a sound escape. Tears cascaded down my pale face and soaked into his skin. His jaw was set, his lips pressed into a line, and his eyes hard.

We watched as the three Careers attacked the blonde girl from District Nine like a pack of wolves. They taunted her first, making her hopeless and terrified. The two from District Two were more ruthless than the other boy, who just wished to finish her fast. They nicked at her skin with knives, came dangerously close to her face with a spear. In the end, an arrow to the back of her head took her life.

_BOOM! _

I guess this really was just a Game to them.

I shook all over. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. We watched from our spot as they left her mangled body there and moved on.

It felt like hours had passed before Larson or I dared to move. "Shelter," was all he said. So quietly I almost didn't hear him, but it seemed so loud compared to the silence that had filled my ears for what seemed like forever. So unlike the girl's dying screams that still rang in my ears.

We decided to try to make it as far away from that spot as possible. We took off in a different direction than the Careers did. Larson led the way and I tried my best to cover our path.

He was gentle. For being so old and tall, he had grace. He moved quietly, like a dancer, sure of his next move. One motion leading to the next, live a smooth river. His smile was large and stretched across his face, eyes lighting up.

"What?" He asked me when we had stopped to eat and rest. He swallowed his apple piece and gave me that smile.

I paused, studying him some more. What was his life like? I knew he had a special needs sister, but what else? "Normandy..." he pushed again, playfully.

I smiled, in the worst of situations, where only on of us could win, could I find...a friend?

"Nothing," I said. I was just happy I wouldn't be spending this night alone.

Trenton Sacramento's POV

I finished knotting a shred of my tshirt around my broken middle finger and my index finger. Pain ran into my whole hand, causing me to gasp when I moved it wrong. I had tripped on a dead girl. Oh god, I tripped on a _dead_ girl.

I leaned my head back against a the tree that I was sat in front of. The swim here was awful. I inhaled deeply. My arms were sore. My legs felt like moosh. I could hardly even stand. I looked back at the Cornucopia off in the distance. I hadn't grabbed any supplies in my mad dash toward the water. I rolled my head to the side and looked at a plant growing tiny dark blue berries.

I reached up and pull some off, examining them.

I sighed and put them into my mouth.

"Love you, Quess."

I bit down as a cannon sounded in the arena.

Gamemaker's POV

I enlarged the screen that was trained on the group of four randoms who happened to team up. This is unusual. I hadn't even began to have fun with them yet.

They were still walking, like most of the Tributes. Nothing too great happening, just casual small talk.

That's no fun.

"Hey, Roland, what do you think about these kids?" I asked and shared my screen with him.

"Who is all with them?" He asked.

"Griffin, D10. Riley, D8. Ancina, D6. And Alana, D11."

"Which one do you like the least?" He asked me.

I thought quickly, knowing what I said next could very well end a life. "Alana." I kept a close eye on my screen. I watched the Tributes, like I was trained to. Every little thing they did: I caught and read them. Griffin reached out of touched Ancina's arm briefly. But still, Alana inhaled and squinted lightly.

The corners of my mouth turned up.

"You, sir," I said to Roland, "are a tricky man."

Such simple actions that will soon cascade into a dramatic scene. I leaned back and waiting for it to unfold.

**STATS** (all stats are as of the end of the chapter)

District One

Merit Glitz: Alive, healthy. With Coral around the Cornucopia. Kills: District Three Male, District Five Female.

District Two

Storm Labry: Alive, healthy. With Adalarra Victor and Trent Devereux in the big forrest. Kills: District Five Male.

Adalarra Victor: Alive, healthy. With Storm Labry and Trent Devereux in the big forrest. Kills: District Six Male, District Twelve Female, and Jessica Wild.

District Three

Elettra Cache: Alive, healthy. Following Slate throught the rocky hills. Kills: None.

District Four

Trent Devereux: Alive, healthy. With Storm Labry and Adalarra Victor in the big forrest. Kills: None.

Coral Havet: Alive, healthy. With Merit Glitz around the Cornucopia. Kills: None.

District Six

Ancina Eir: Alive, healthy. With Griffin Bennetts, Alana Hazel, and Riley Rynne in the small wood. Kills: None.

District Seven

Larson Hemano: Alive, healthy. With Normandy Amstercrux in the big forrest. Kills: None.

Alesana Marie: Alive, healthy. Alone on the out skirts of the small wood and rockt hills. Kills: District One Female.

District Eight

Riley Rynne: Alive, broken nose/black eye. (No one caught that last chapter) With Ancina Eir, Griffin Bennetts, and Alana Hazel in the small wood. Kills: None.

District Nine

Trenton Sacramento: Alive, broken finger. Alone on an island near the main land. Kills: None. (He didn't die, if you were wondering...)

District Ten

Griffin Bennetts: Alive, healthy. With Riley Rynne, Ancina Eir, and Alana Hazel in the small wood. Kills: None.

Normandy Amstercrux: Alive, healthy. With Larson Hemano in the big forrest. Kills: None.

District Eleven

Wist Mendham: Alive, healthy. Alone in the small wood. Kills: District Eight Male.

Alana Hazel: Alive, healthy. With Griffin Bennetts, Riley Rynne, and Ancina Eir in teh small wood. Kills: None.

District Twelve

Slate Grayson: Alive, healthy. Being followed by Elettra Cache in the rocky hills. Kills: None.

Dead Tributes

Jessica Wild killed by Adalarra Victor by an arrow to the back of her head.


	18. Mutts and Cannons

_Disclaim: I don't own the Hunger Games_

Slate Grayson's POV

Ugh, crap. Instead of getting up, I rolled over and sat down. My hands stung where the blood slowly ran down my palms.

I tried to hold back tears, causing my face to twist and tighten. I leaned my head back and brought the backs of my hands up to my eyes.

"ARGH!" I cried into the air.

Frustration ran through my blood like poison. Why hadn't I just stepped off that awful plate in the first place? Why did I talk myself out of it? I wasn't afraid to die. Was I?

I let my head fall down now, eyes still closed. In a rage, I lashed out on the rock nearest to me, kicking it and screaming.

This lasted a good while, not getting me anywhere. I'm pretty sure my toes are bleeding.

What am I doing here?

"Slate?" My head whipped up. Who would bother to remember my name?

I found Elettra Cache, District Three. Her brown hair was pushed back by a colorful head band. Sweat was beading on her face and it was red. She looked uncomfortable and afraid, like a mouse.

I looked up at her, breathing hard and curious.

"What are you doing?"

What a dumb question. Obviously I was kicking some rocks and screaming.

"Kill me now," I said suddenly. "Please." I stood up and walked up to her, begging.

She looked shocked. Her eyes were huge and her brow was knitted together. "What?"

"Yes, please. Do it." I grabbed her hand.

She looked at her hand surrounded by mine, then back up to my eyes.

"You don't really want to die..." She said, confused.

Maybe if she'd known the kind of life I had. No one cared. Even now, with death playing games with me, no one cared that I was just a terrified boy taken by the Capitol. I went hungry most of the time. I was alone. I coughed from all the bloody coal dust that coated my run down house. Gah, how I hated that coal dust.

"I do, Elettra. Really. I'm not going to make it home. I don't want to die afraid." I was afraid even know.

"I can't kill you, Slate. I can't kill anyone," she said.

"Then how the heck do you think you're going to win?" I asked in my anger.

"Luck, I suppose."

My face wasn't in the sky that night.

Larson Hemano's POV

"What beautiful eyes." I reached out and brushed my thumb across Normandy's eye lid. Pale blue against such soft skin. Dark brown lose curls engulfed her slender frame.

My heart swelled at the sight of her smile. I don't know what I was thinking, what I was feeling. My brain wasn't working. It felt natural and wrong all at the same time. I wanted to hold her face and hit her. I wanted to pull her close and run away. I wanted her happiness and I wanted her death to bring me home.

In the end, my gentle hand against her face won her smile, causing mine to appear too.

We were in the canopy of a huge tree, hidden from sight.

Normandy had hardly slept last night, after seeing Jessica's face in the sky.

In the early dawn when the sun was just starting to chase away the darkness, another cannon. It shook me from my light slumber and Normandy jumped. I felt her body tense next to me.

I wanted to comfort her, make promises that it was going to be okay. Tell her that her family would be waiting for her. A new home in her District. Eternal fame and never having to fear again.

But I couldn't.

Thinking of my sister in that moment made me angry at Normandy. Was she using me? Trying to play with my mind and then stab me when I wasn't looking. What was her game, anyway? Because obviously there were many more games here than just the Hunger one.

The dagger was already in my left hand. I ran a finger along it's cold, silver blade. My pulse thumped in my ears. I brought the dagger up slowly, pressing it against my chest and holding it there. I heard Normandy's breath in the silent morning air.

Even more slowly, I rolled onto my right side, toward her.

But then she rolled into me, pressing her face into my shoulder. She grabbed my shirt and held on, clinging to the hope that she thought only I could give her. She inhaled, her breath shaky.

I had slid the dagger back down into it's holder on my belt. My eyes were wide open, in shock of myself. I brought my hand up and ran it over her hair gently, squeezing my eyes shut now. What was I about to do?

My lips met the top of her head and the sun started to warm our bodies.

"Larson, I need water."

I spun around and smiled at her, feeling my chapping lips crack even more. "There has to be water somewhere." I stopped, looking around. We couldn't use all the water in our bottles. It would be nice to have some sponsor money right about now. Lord knows we would need. After that stunt I almost pulled this morning, I wouldn't be surprise is all my sponsors bet on Normandy now. I stopped smiling and became serious. We really did need water.

We started looking at the roots, knowing they needed water from somewhere.

I thought we were on the verge of a discovery when a Tribute came bursting from some large roots. He was slender and fit, with blue streaking the front of his dark hair. Storm Labry? I looked furiously back at the direction he came, begging that the Careers didn't come crashing through too. But what I heard was much more terrifying than any Careers. It sounded much more...inhuman.

Normandy laced her fingers in mine and we started at a mad run in the direction Storm was heading. I saw him just in time to see his torn pant leg disappear ahead of us. Kid was fast.

The ground was not our friend. We were both falling over things in the ground in our desperate escape.

Normandy fell flat on her face another time, and I lost it. "Normandy, get off the freaking ground! Gawd, do you want to die?" I screamed in her face, angry consuming me and pumping in my blood. I wouldn't let her get me killed. I would leave her before I died to save her. This girl was in my way. She was weak.

I puller her off the ground, hard. I took off at a dead sprint, watching my footing and moving forever faster.

That wasn't...a building? Ruins? Off the the right I could see some structure through the trees. I banked right, whipping Normandy along with me.

"Larson!" She cried at the sudden change of direction. We had long lost Storm, due to our poor footing compared to his flawless steps.

Without hesitation, I pulled her down inside one of ruined structures. I took her face in my hands and stared into her eyes. I almost forgot about why we were running when I saw the hurt in her eyes. My heart twisted inside my chest, becoming painful. It felt like someone had hit me with a ton of bricks. It felt like the world was crumbling down around me, closing off the sun. It felt like I had no fight left...

_Boom._

Coral Havet's POV

Sanity slowly crept it's way back into my mind. Trickling, like rain down a window. I'm in the Hunger Games. I said it to myself, "I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm in the Hunger Games."

The sun was just starting to come up, and Merit and I expected the rest of our group to be back shortly.

"Breakfast," he offered. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and nodded.

_Boom._

Merit and I both stopped and looked at each other. He tried to smile at me. I just kept staring at him.

How many was that now... nine dead? Nine dead tributes in less than 24 hours? I shivered and bent forward, focusing on my breathing. One, two, three, four. _Exhale _one, two, three, four.

A warm hand found my shoulder. It was heavy, but comforting.

"Coral?"

I lifted my head slowly, and looked at his face. He was crouched in front of me, looking concerned, yet brimming with glee. He leaned in head toward me, our fore heads touching now.

He closed his eyes and breathed me in. "I promise you: as long as i'm alive, you will be too."

Simple words with so much more meaning. The taste of my own tears reminded me of the ocean way back home. Would I ever see the beautiful abyss again? Smell the endless salt water? Merit's words rang in my ears. If I were to go home, he would have to die. Could I let him do that? The tears soon fogged my vision, making him look like a blob of color.

We stayed like that for a long time. He was just looking at me. The tears soon ran out, as they usually did. We long had forgotten about breakfast.

Adalarra ran into camp. Her eyes were wild, a yellowish red color. She could hardly breathe. Her face was coated with sweat.

"Where is Storm!" She yelled at us. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Not here! Adalarra, what happened?" Merit already had a sword in hand, looking like a knight ready for battle.

"No, no, no, no, NO! We have to find him. We have to help him!"

What happened to him? Who was hunting the hunters? I sat doe-eyed in shock.

"You have to tell me what happened," Merit said calmly to her. It seemed as if she couldn't form the words to it.

"We were just wal-" Trent bellowed into the camp. He looked almost like Adalarra: tired, sweaty, and terrified. He didn't say anything as he looked back and forth between us. Then he smiled. It was a twisted, sarcastic smile.

"Trent..." Merit said.

_Boom. _

A/N: No STATS for now. You'll find out who the two poor Tributes are in the next update. Mmm, cliff hangers:P


	19. Mistakes and Tricks

A/N: Are you in on PanemOctober? Check it out! I'm District Ten and District Two on

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a huge case of writer's block, along with being super busy (junior year, ugh) I hope you guys like this one. I know it might seem a wee bit complicated, but it will play an important part. If I killed your Tribute, i'm sorry. That's another reason why it took so long. I don't want any of them to die, I love them. Seriously. Love them all. So, REVIEW! :D

Disclaim: I don't own the Hunger Games.

Wist Mendham's POV

I woke up and felt the tree's bark imprinted on my right cheek. I reached up an rubbed my eyes. What time was it?

I steadied myself and sat up. That wasn't too awful. I had dug into the ground next to a tree and buried myself in leaves and branches. Some how I ended up with my face pressed against the tree, which explains the numbness there now.

I stretched my long, dark arms out in front of me and popped my joints, "Ahh."

"I think I heard running water over here!"

Every hair on my neck shot up. A tingle ran through my body. My senses became super human, like they do when adrenaline rushes. I didn't dare myself to move until I knew where the voice came from and whom it belonged too.

"I don't know, Alana. I'm not sure there is even any here," said another voice.

Alana Hazel. My District mate. I immediately ran through everything I knew of Alana. She was very quiet and small. I didn't know alot about her. At her interview she avoided herself to the point of only thanking the Capitol. Thank them for what exactly?

I had been one of the very few alive to live in two Districts. Districts Eleven and Twelve. I much preferred District Eleven, it was home. Rolling orchards and beautiful, dark skinned people. If you could ignore the tall fence and threatening Peacekeepers, it was a nice place. My father was born in District Eleven, then some how came to a point of power where he moved to District Twelve, met my mother, and had me. I lived in that gosh forsaken District for eleven years, until one day we got word to report to the train station and prepare for permanent departure. From then on, dad was mayor of District Eleven and I had a pretty good life.

My thoughts skimmed the boy from District Twelve, Slate. I'm pretty sure I had known his brother from my childhood. We were never friends, but we went to school together.

I rushed to stand up and find Alana. My mind screamed protest at me. Everything about my actions felt wrong, but still I called, "Alana?"

The soft voices stopped suddenly. A pause that seemed to go on forever.

I saw them before they saw me. I came to a stop about twenty feet from them, finding double the amount of Tributes I expected to find.

Four Tribute stood before me, all with their weapons in their hands.

I held a spear, but I refused to raise it unless I had to.

"Alana?" I asked again. It was more of a question of alliance then a question to find her.

"Wist. What are you doing?" She said softly, avoiding eye contact.

We both knew to kill your District mate is to kill yourself.

I smiled, what kind of question was that?

"I'm playing the Hunger Games, of course," I said. My accent laced with sarcasm.

I locked eyes with Alana. My heart beat was hammering in my ears. I could take two Tributes, but four? One of the girls had wild eyes and light scars up her arms and neck. The young boy looked as if he was trying to hide fear. I couldn't think of them now. What was I going to do? Join their alliance or take aim and cross my fingers that I will have the best shot of my life?

Alana's pressed her palm again her forehead. Would she stop them from trying to take my life? Surely she would. She had to.

Alana Hazel's POV

I felt the footsteps before I heard them. The vibrations traveled up my feet and into my body, spreading like a death drum.

I lowered my hand from my forehead and looked at my allies, then to Wist. Looks of confusion spread across their faces.

"What is that?" Anicina asked. Griffin gently told her to shush, then turned in the direction the heavy sound was coming from. Wist was backing up, away from Riley's dagger pointed at his chest.

"Run," Griffin whispered.

"What?" Riley asked, looking at him now.

"RUN!" He turned and grabbed Ancina's arm.

I turned back just in time to see Wist sprinting away through the tree, his dark skin sometimes getting lost in the colors of the forest. My feet moved me forward, following him. My brain tried to reason with my body. "Follow your alliance. Go with them. That's the wrong way." But still, my feet pounded after his.

Yet, something pounded behind mine. Tearing trees down, and still coming closer and closer.

I had never felt anything like it in my life. This is real, this terror. I wanted so bad to scream. To scream because I was so afraid for my life. Afraid of the pain that might take me. I wanted to scream because I hated the Capitol. I hated them for ruining the Tribute's families, the tributes, and...me.

I turned to look over my shoulder and that scream burst from my lungs like those lights they shoot into the sky that explode.

A terrible, black creature was behind me. His eyes were black slits, rimmed with gunk. His fur was matted, coated with blood. He had no ears, and his teeth were sharp as razor blades and yellowed like old paper. Four legs that were thicker than I was sported huge paws that looked like it had ran through glass. His eyes though..they were the worst.

Then, two things happened.

Wist's spear found it's way into my thigh, causing me to fall. Pain shot in my leg. Like a thousand white hot needles stabbing me, prying into my flesh. I couldn't scream. It hurt to much. I heard Wist yell my name. I looked up, dazedly, to see his face. It was full of fear and sorrow. Shock even. Why had he just done that?

My mind was so wrapped around the pain in my leg and in my heart from being speared by my own District Mate, that I jumped in surprise as the creature closed it's teeth around my shoulder, chest, and upper arm.

Right around my heart.

My eyes opened and were locked on Wist. He killed me. I am going to die, right now. All of Panem was going to watch me die. Wist was going to my heart be town away from my body. He was shaking his head and sobbing. This all came to me in slow motion. The realization that I was going to die, seeing Wist cry, and feeling the razor blade teeth around my body.

But that sped right up when the teeth came together and pulled.

The last few second of life were soft. Everything faded, including the pain. It really does happen, like they say. Your life flashes before your eyes. I saw the first time I was able to reach the sink without my stool. My first day at school. The first day I met my best friend. The first day I went to work in the orchards. I saw the time I had a fight with my mom. The time I stole food from a kid down the street. I saw the last time I had snuck out, laughing with my friends. I saw the reaping. I saw the times I had laughed and times I had felt like crying. Times when I should have taken chances instead of holding back. I saw the last time I saw my family.

Wist's scream was the last thing that crossed my mind as I died.

_Boom._

Alesana Marie's POV

_"Alesana, you're much too angry." Jack looked me up and down. He was sizing me up, as he often did. I don't know why he did this, nothing has changed since the first time. It almost annoyed me, like he was waiting for something to change._

He thought he knew me. What does he think of me now? Having seen me kill that Career girl? Does he still think i'm that angry little girl I was back home? Maybe I am. Maybe i'm still that girl who had to much anger that he thinks this is the perfect place to let it all out. I bet that's what he's saying to himself. Let her be alone to think about it, all that stuff that's happened. "Let her take out her anger on kill the others. Maybe, if she doesn't make it, she'll finally have it figured out. And maybe if she does, she'll be okay with it."

I will never be okay with it.

But hey, if he's right about anything, let it be that I can take out my anger on the others. I bet I have so much of it I can kill each of these kids two times over.

I continued to kick the rock in front of me and speak out loud. A part of the Hunger Games is designed so that you go crazy from being alone with nothing to do. You go sick with paranoia and your brain plays tricks on you. That's the stuff they don't see one tv. What every single tribute sees inside their heads. The sun was soft and provided that morning light that it does. I walked between the hills made of rock and the forest with equally spaced trees and a clear ground. It was eerie. The tree stretched on, but I knew there was something past it. A village of some kind, in the distance. I had seen it when I reached the top of a large hill a few miles back.

Screaming came from my right, in the forest. It wasn't close to me, but it was so different than the constant silence that it could not be covered or mistaken. It was a males, an older one. One that sounded familiar.

I wasn't concerned about Larson living. He meant next to nothing to me. I didn't owe him anything and if he lived, I couldn't. But this wasn't his scream...

My mind flashed back to the Chariots.

_"Sorry, but you probably shouldn't do that. I'm just trying to help you," Larson said to me._

_"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself," I said, then turned my head to cough._

_"Oh, girl. I'll help you out with that bark any day." A guy with a thick accent and dark, sun baked skin was standing behind me when I turned to see the face that belonged to that voice._

_"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief._

_"Name's Wist, ma'am." He said and suddenly turned and carried on down the row of chariots, horses, and distressed tributes._

_Boom. _

"WIST!" I called.

My feet, carrying me to him. I needed to see him. Luckily, he was still screaming. "Wist!" I called again.

The chances of him knowing me were slim. However, the chances of him killing me on the spot were great.

I flew through the forest, thankful that my body was able to carry me long distances. Also thankful that the idiot Gamemakers made a clear forest floor, nothing to trip on here.

My heart raced as fast as my body was. My hair was flying out behind me, in my desperate attempt to reach someone I didn't really care about. But he had to be alive.

He screams became closer, as if he were running towards me...

Things moved suddenly in the trees.

I stopped running, trying to catch sight of what it was.

Black, big, teeth.

My dagger would not do anything to this.

Mutts. Ugh.

I turned left and ran in the direction of the larger forest. It was a long distance, but if I kept going, I should come to it eventually.

_Thump, thump, thump. Bam. _

My world went black.

Trent Devereux's POV

I fell on top of a girl I hadn't even seen. She was petite, had light brown hair with blonde in it. A small scar on her cheek. I hadn't taken the time to learn all of the Tribute's names.

I had hit her pretty hard in the head. Good, good. Maybe this would work out after all.

Storm should be coming through here. As should that District 11 guy.

Gawd, Storm must be tired. That mutt should still be chasing him. And guy was pretty fast.

I didn't know how I came up with so much Sponsorship money to get me this immunity, or if that has even ever happened before. But whatever. About the same time the parachute dropped was the time Storm heard one of the mutts coming and took off. We were in the middle of hunting Larson and that sheep girl.

Sawyer, my Mentor, must have seen them coming. So, people _were_ betting on me.

Just imagine what they would be saying now.

I got up and fetched my trident that I had dropped earlier, looking down at the girl.

Pity.

I spun the weapon in my hand, flipped it where it was pointing down and raised it about my head.

"ARGH!" I lunged downward, with full intention to end this girl's life.

But someone had other plans.

Wist knocked me forward and I missed the girl, falling to my hands and knees. Lucky for me, I trained for this and he hadn't. Big mistake.

I rolled over, now facing him and his defensive stance. A smile spread across my face. What exactly were the odds that I would win this?

"You have no idea what you've done," I said to him.

"Hmm, I think I do." He was sassy and sarcastic and I pulled a dagger from his belt. Dang, what was with these Tributes and their dang daggers? Seriously, pick up something else! It was too easy! I was almost sure he couldn't throw that and hit me accurately. There was no way he would get a chance to stab me with it. I just had to hold him off until Storm got here...

"It's Wist, right? District Eleven. You're the mayor's son." I stood now, making a circle around him so I could watch for Storm. "You volunteered with hardly any training. What did you think you were getting yourself into, anyway? Oh, wait. You thought because you were the biggest teenager in your District: so well off. Well fed, well built, well liked-well, as far as you know. You thought you could just come into this arena and it would be easy. Wait it out and then out power them, the other Tributes. It wouldn't take anything, right?" I could see him slowly cracking under the weight of my words.

I'm smarter than I look.

"What are you thinking now, Wist? Think you can handle this. Think you can save people and let other's die? Think you can pick? Think you can save your own life, Wist?" I spat his name at him.

As if on cue, I heard Storm sprinting toward us. I looked up and saw him: arms pumping just as fast as they had when he started, sweat on his brow, chest working for more air.

"STORM!"

It took him two seconds to see me and change his path this way. He'll never suspect it.

Wist started to panic. Two Careers was maybe too much for him. Of course it was.

"Trent, man. You have no idea how long i've been-" he breathed.

"Storm?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, man." I rammed my trident into his stomach.

He bent forward, a scream stuck in his throat. "Uhh!" His eyes brimmed with tears, locked with mine.

He was shaking, his lips pressed together. Behind me I heard Wist shaking the girl, trying to wake her. Storm coughed and blood ran from his mouth onto his chin. He took one hand off the trident that was impaling him to wipe the red off his chin. A whimper escaped him.

I twisted the trident, just wanting to end this. Sounds of pain came from him and he sunk to the ground when I removed my weapon. He laid on the ground shaking for a few second, before becoming still. His face turned, looking into the sky.

The last time I saw Storm Labry, sunshine was playing off his black, blue streaked hair. His eyes were blood shot and teary, and blood slowly crept down from his mouth, down his face.

I turned to Wist, knowing the cannon would be soon and I had to get back. I had to leave now.

"You did this." I said. I turned to leave, ignoring his protest and foul words to me.

He's lucky I left him alive. I thought about the Capitol, about Panem, about my family. All eyes must have been on me. Every person on the edge of their seats, waiting for my next move. Waiting to see the next life that would be lost because of my hands.

I ran and ran. I had to get there before the cannon. I had to look like I had just escaped by a few seconds. Like I was the one fighting for my life...

I broke into the clearing where our camp around the Cornucopia was located. Adalarra was already there, screaming. Merit was standing in front of Coral, looking like he was trying to calm Adalarra down. Good luck with that one, Merit. That girl had the worst temper I had ever seen.

I ran until I was near them. I stopped, my lungs gasping for air, my eyes wide and fearful. I looked at each of them, then smiled. I couldn't help it! It crept on my face. I was fooling them all.

"Trent..." Merit said.

_Boom. _

Adalarra Victor's POV

I had never screamed that loud in my entire life.

I had to find him. He was supposed to live..supposed to win.

I didn't want to think about it. Think about the possibility. It crept into my mind, like the shadows of memories I try to hide. If he's dead I am going to kill every single human in this arena. I would never let one of live. I will make them all go through exactly what Storm did.

I will kill them all.

**STATS**

District One

Merit Glitz: Alive, healthy. With Coral, Adalarra, and Trent around the Cornucopia. Kills: District Three Male, District Five Female.

District Two

Adalarra Victor: Alive, healthy. With Merit, Coral, and Trent around the Cornucopia. Kills: District Six Male, District Twelve Female, and Jessica Wild.

District Three

Elettra Cache: Alive, healthy. With Slate in the rocky hills. Kills: None.

District Four

Trent Devereux: Alive, healthy. With Coral, Merit, and Adalarra around the Cornucopia. Kills: Storm Labry.

Coral Havet: Alive, healthy. With Merit, Trent, and Adalarra around the Cornucopia. Kills: None.

District Six 

Ancina Eir: Alive, healthy. Location unknown. Kills: None.

District Seven

Larson Hemano: Alive, healthy. With Normandy Amstercrux in a ruin within the big forrest. Kills: None.

Alesana Marie: Alive, unconscious. With Wist Mendham in the small wood. Kills: District One Female.

District Eight

Riley Rynne: Alive, broken nose/ black eye. Location unknown. Kills: None.

District Nine

Trenton Sacramento: Alive, broken finger. Alone on an island near the main land. Kills: None.

District Ten

Griffin Bennetts: Alive, healthy. Location unknown. Kills: None.

Normandy Amstercrux: Alive, healthy. With Larson in the ruins withing the big forrest. Kills: None.

District Eleven

Wist Mendham: Alive, healthy. With Alesana in the small wood. Kills: District Eight Male, and Alana Hazel.

Dead Tributes

Jessica Wild: killed by Adalarra by an arrow to the back of her head.

Alana Hazel: killed by mutts, credit goes to Wist Mendham.

Storm Labry: killed by Trent from trident to his stomach.


End file.
